Episode 065
The Ultimate Secret of Friendship! ( の ！, Yūjō no kyūkyoku ōgi!) is the 65th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Even though they lost 2 points in the first half, Raimon never gives up, and gets back 2 points in the second half. However, things worsen when Dark Emperors start attacking violently. The Raimon Eleven try to block Dark Emperors' shots with their own bodies, but fall one after another. Endou switches back to goalkeeper to replace an injured Tachimukai. What can he do to remind their old friends of their true soccer? Plot The story starts with Tachimukai trying to block Someoka's shoot using Mugen The Hand. However this fails, giving Dark Emperors the 2-point lead. Endou attempts to block Kazemaru, but it failed after using Shippuu Dash. Afterwards, Max and Handa suddenly use Revolution V. Tachimukai failed to block the shoot, but thanks to Endou, it didn't touch the net. Later, Endou noticed that Tachimukai's arm was starting to hurt. But Tachimukai replied that he can still continue. As the match keeps going, Endou brings the ball up, but is stolen by Kazemaru's Bunshin Defense. The first half soon ends with Raimon unable to make a shoot. The team seems out of hope, since Kazemaru and his team know how they play and how to beat them. They are able to predict their moves and take advantage of their flaws. However, this ends with Hibiki making Tsunami the trump card, since none of the Dark Emperors know how Tsunami plays. The second half starts with the Raimon team yet to make an opening in the middle, so Tsunami can shoot. However, when Kazemaru gets a hold of the ball, not even Endou is able get it back. When Kazemaru kicks the ball into Endou, causing him to fall backward in pain, Tsunami becomes angry and confronts Kazemaru, asking why he did not care that Endou got hurt. In response, Kazemaru kicks the ball to Tsunami, saying "What would you know?" To answer Kazemaru's question, Fubuki, Touko, Tsunami, and Kogure replies that they love Raimon as a team and Endou as a captain, rendering Kazemaru speechless. Immediately after, Touko, Tsunami, and Kogure use the Perfect Tower, which allows Tsunami to have the ball. Tsunami sees the field like an ocean, and sees all the other players running away from the center like a tide receding. Thus, he finds the perfect chance to use Tsunami Boost. However, this fails to score a goal. Fubuki gets the ball right after and unleashes Wolf Legend to score a goal. Soon after, he and Gouenji use Crossfire, scoring another goal and making a tie. Kazemaru stares in shock and disbelief, while Kenzaki Ryuuichi chastises them for the lack of success in winning, even with the effect of the Aliea Meteorite. Later, when Kazemaru is in control of the ball again, he calls Someoka and Max to unleash the Dark Phoenix, a hissatsu that Kazemaru calls "the strongest hissatsu shoot that ever existed." Tachimukai fails to block this, conceding a goal of 2-3. The Dark Emperors keep shooting, but these shoots are blocked by Raimon members, injuring the players. Even when Ichinose collapses after blocking Dark Tornado, and Rika offers to take on his position, he will not allow her to come onto the field, risking injury. After Endou falls blocking Revolution V, Kazemaru sees that there are no more Raimon members to block the goal. With everyone unable to block any shoots, they unleash Dark Phoenix again. Tachimukai uses Mugen the Hand and struggles to block the shoot. Endou goes behind him and supports him, but even with his help, they do manage to block it using the hissatsu. The ball hits the goal's frame and rolls out of bounds. After the catch, Tachimukai collapses, and Endou uncovers his hands to see that Tachimukai is injured and cannot be goalkeeper anymore. Everyone else on Raimon is down on the ground in pain, and the Dark Emperors mock and discourage them. However, Endou refuses to quit and replaces Tachimukai as the goalkeeper. Kazemaru tells Endou that he wanted a match with Endou as goalkeeper, and he makes a powerful shoot at the goal without a hissatsu. At first, Endou looks at if he could not save the ball, but he lunges forward and grabs the ball before it can pass the line, much to the dismay of Kazemaru, who wants Endou to give up. Endou then asks Kazemaru why he wants to use the Aliea meteorite. With Kazemaru's reply, that he wants to get stronger, Endou remembers something. Before Kazemaru left the team, Endou told him to become stronger in order to win, which compelled Kazemaru to use the meteorite. Endou now feels guilty, but he has an idea to tell him to shoot. When Kazemaru starts making shoots, Endou blocks all of them with God Hand to try to make the Dark Emperors remember Raimon's true soccer. After catching Dark Phoenix with God Hand, Endou collapses, the ball still smoking. Seeing all of this, Aki starts calling "Raimon!" repeatedly. Then everyone on the bench do the same, and the audience outside the gates join in, and even the people watching the television do so, until everyone on the team is able to stand up. Players on Raimon then call out for Endou, who slowly stands up with his remaining strength. He tosses the ball to Kazemaru, who screams from frustration. For his last resort, they use the Dark Phoenix yet again, and Endou uses God Hand with all of his strength, and he catches it with ease. Endou then raises the ball up high as "Sakka Yarouze" echoes from the ball. Green rays radiate from the ball and strike each member of the Dark Emperors in their chests, making them all freeze and slowly remember themselves. Kazemaru's Aliea Meteorite stone shatters as he again remembers Endou and the fun soccer they have played together, his expression softening into a warm smile. At the same time, the sun peers from the clouds, bringing bright and warm rays of sunshine to the field. Endou, who uses the last drop of his strength, smiles with satisfaction as he faints from fatigue. Kenzaki opens the briefcase with the Aliea Meteorite and finds that the once glowing purple stone is now shattered and dull. He, along with his three guards, are arrested by the police and Detective Onigawara. Endou wakes up to see Kazemaru and Someoka leaning over him, worried. He sits up and sees all the Dark Emperors, having regained their memories, all surrounding him and bidding him well. He smiles in joy and even tears up, knowing that everything is all right. Raimon, all tired but happy, stands up with joy and continues the match. After continuing the joyous match with a 3-3 tie, everyone decides to toss Endou up in the air in success. Right before that, Endou is given a cheek kiss by Touko, much to Aki and Natsumi's dismay. Then the elders (Hibiki, Raimon and Zaizen) talk about Endou in the end. Hissatsu used * * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * * Proverb Mamoru ''Guys! Let's play soccer! '' Navigation